


THE DYING MESSAGE a.k.a I Remember The Rain

by general809



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Prose Poem, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general809/pseuds/general809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look, I wrote angst.<br/>I had a kin flashback while playing Destiny with a friend, felt like I needed to vent it.<br/>Here. Have a crappy interpretation of the long walk home.<br/>Kind of inspired by THE DYING MESSAGE by Utsu-P. Well, rather, the flashbacks I describe were set off by that song. Despite it being a song about life after loss, it still brings up the most traumatic memory of mine.<br/>Eh. Whatever.</p><p>(The motif of rain comes from the interactive poem "I Remember The Rain", and is part of the flashback.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE DYING MESSAGE a.k.a I Remember The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> In this loose and unstable world,  
> I create a revolution  
> Anxiety simply disappears  
> The twilight shines to the other side
> 
> Person without records or memories - burial  
> Country without hope or future - trauma
> 
> I saw the sunrise after the long night  
> With my back dyed in red
> 
> Hey, are you going to disappear someday?  
> In this ending world  
> Sadness before dawn, unbearable loneliness  
> I held the faint heart and loneliness closely
> 
> In the clear memory that passed like a bullet  
> If anyone is afraid  
> I can't take a step forward
> 
> Safety simply disappeared  
> It cut a hole in my heart
> 
> The long rain ended and the hot sunlight  
> Shines on the large back
> 
> Hey, do you always dream?  
> In this ending world  
> I was hugging the painful "message"  
> That became the person to exploit the blocked path...

I remember the rain.

 

I remember the smell of wet earth, so pleasant, now mixed with blood. I remember my feet growing heavier as I walked, my arms struggling to continue holding you, but damn it, I wasn’t about to let you down twice.

 

I walked an hour. Then two. Then four. The last remnants of DETERMINATION struggling just to take you home, just to make sure that the last things we saw were calm, peaceful, happy, like the life we had shared.

 

Even as my knees threatened to give way beneath me. As mud clung to my paws and the cold, vicious rain quickly drained the remaining warmth from your lifeless body, until nothing was left of it but a pale, blue cadaver, as the blush I had loved so much faded away.

 

I remember that as I marched through the doors of our home, you spoke to me.

 

_ Asriel, I’m sorry. _

I remember asking why. Why you were the one with regret when I was the one who couldn’t bring himself to do as you had asked.

_ I didn’t want this. I just wanted to be free. _

 

That confused me. I remembered at that moment, what you had said before you became part of me.

 

“Aren’t you excited? You’re going to be free.”

 

I remember shaking off the thought with a scoff, continuing my march, each step now having become a pilgrimage in and of itself.

 

I remember walking through the garden. Moving myself to the center of the room, to the small throne that we shared after you had arrived. I remember laying on top of it, allowing my legs to swing over its armrest. I remember using the last of my strength to press your body to my chest, a single tear forming on my eye.

 

Voices after that. Lots. Confused, scared, shocked. Guards, Mom, Dad. My ears had long stopped functioning since then. I remember only one sound that stuck in my mind as my body gave way to dust.

  
I remember the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Time approaches harshly and I traveled to the other side  
>  I made up my mind to break it  
> You who are brave split the sky  
> It became a wind with an intimidating expression
> 
> Hiding sorrow  
> Hiding loneliness
> 
> I can't wish to just live  
> I breathe, just feeling the world  
> When the long night ends, there's nothing behind me  
> There's only a large ocean
> 
> Hey, do you always give off vibrancy?  
> In this ending world  
> The small promise that exchanged in the dark  
> Is the reason that I live
> 
> Hey, I won't make a dark expression again  
> I can't see the shadow that blocks  
> Soaking up the bright, bright sunlight  
> I greeted the morning of "day 6"
> 
> Utsu-P - THE DYING MESSAGE  
> >


End file.
